To Find You
by itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches
Summary: Naruto is raped by Itachi and brought home by Sasuke. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh and if you flame me I shall use them to burn your house down!**

****

For all the SasuNaru fans this is for you.

**Naruto: Hey Rose**

**Rose: Yes, Naru-chan **

**Naruto: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE UKE!?!?!?**

**Rose: Your not ALWAYS the uke. Just with Sasuke, Itachi, Garra, Neji, Sai, and Kakashi…..**

**Naruto: That is all the time! **

**Rose: but with girls……never mind your too gay for girls.**

**Naruto: WHAT!!!!! **

**Rose: Sasu please do the warnings. **

**Sasuke: Whatever, please beware of mature content. And don't call me SASU! Also Rose does not own Naruto. Only in her crazy messed up mind she does. **

**Rose: SHUT-UP UKE-BOY! P.S there is a few rapes but I won't go into too much detail. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The alleyway where I met you**

**Naruto's Perspective **

I was on my way home from work at the coffee shop in a bookstore, when I was pulled into a dark, dank, smelly alleyway. I couldn't see very well at this point yet, for my eyes had not adjusted to the darkness, however I heard voices near me. One of them said "Now who do we have here?" it was a male.

"I don't know, shall we take a closer look boss?" another said.

"I think we should" By now I could see five people. One had, was that BLUE skin. He looked like a shark. Another had waist length dark black hair. He also had a handsome face. I blushed a little realizing that he had his heated glaze toward me. The third had red flaming hair, short and spiky. A guy, blonde had waist length hair and one stripe covering his eye. Another spoke he had grey, slicked back hair but he couldn't have more than 25!

"I think we should strip him the fuck down and show him how big our man-fucking cocks our up his ass."

"Shut-up Hidan, if anyone is fucking him it's going to be me." The dark-haired one said with such intensity I almost fell to my knees in fear if I already wasn't paralyzed.

"Kisame hold him down with Deidara." The blue skin one and the blonde came up around me and held my face to the dirt incrusted ground. That's when I started to cry out for help.

"Sasori gag his pretty little mouth."

"Sure thing _boss_, hey kid here suck on this." He unzips his pants and forces his dick down my throat. I force my gag reflex down so I won't throw up or choke.

"Now smile for the camera." Hidan was recording my first time and my rape. Oh My God I was being raped. As soon as this thought went through my mind I started to fight but I really didn't do much damage. But what I did do hurt like a bitch for Sasori anyway. (Cough bit his penis cough)

"You son of a bitch, you will pay for this." Sasori came charging at me but Itachi stopped him.

"No. we don't want to mar his beautiful face now do we?" he sneered at me, everyone laughed. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. Then using his tongue to open my wet mouth, I do not even dare fight him. I'm too afraid of him, his kisses are filled with anger, torture, and maybe even….love, no I'm mistaken. He could not do this to someone he loves. Only a person he hates. Besides who would ever love me I'm now a dirty being letting this MAN rape me, when I am also a man.

"Good you know how to behave. Don't reject me. Just let me control you." The next thing this insane beautiful man said was not to me but to his subunits "Release him. He will not run."

"You got it boss," said Kisame.

"Ok." Said the blonde, looking at me with jealous eyes.

"Now leave, I don't want anyone here when I take him. Hidan leave the camera."

"Sure ok no problem." Hidan backed off and they all strutted out of the alleyway and Deidara, with a little shake of his ass. I looked up at Itachi, and begged him "Please let me go. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. Please just let me go."

I started to cry now. Itachi smiled "Sorry Naruto but I've wanted you for a long time and now your mine beneath me and naked I can't pass this up. Besides you should be thrilled. I am after all handsome. Men, women, boys, and girls want me from all over Japan and all ages. I am the Uchiha Itachi."

"How do you my name?"

"My secret to keep or tell, but now I think I'll just fuck you." After that everything was a blur. Then blackness but I heard a voice say near me "Wake up. Wake up."

I woke up in a strange place that was neither my apartment nor the alleyway. I was scared and there was a man who looked around my age yet had the same features as Itachi. I had backed away from him.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's Perspective

I was driving home from work, with that pink-haired woman, Sakura, following me with HER car. Every damn time I ask her she always replies the same _"I always go that way home." _Yeah right, then why do you wave at me and turn the other way when I get to my house.

Maybe I should stop at that coffee shop down the street from here. So I did just that. She didn't follow me in. I ordered a black coffee with a banana nut muffin. I strutted back to my car. I heard a moan from the alleyway behind the shop. It was a boy with golden blonde hair with scratches on his face and body. He was naked and he was bleeding from his anus. I picked him up and covered him up with my jacket.

"What happened to you?" I said out loud to him as I put him in the backseat. I took off toward my house calling my family doctor Kakashi. He answered on the first ring, "_Hello Sasuke, What can I do for you?"_

"There's a kid I found on the street he's been raped and is bleeding from a few wounds all over his body. Can you come over to the house to fix him up?"

"Sure, just give me a second to drive over. I'm a bit busy at the moment with a cute little…" I hung up after that. We finally pulled up to my house. I live in an apartment complex with the penthouse suite on the top floor with my brother.

I pick up the boy from the car and carried him to the elevator. As we were in the elevator I could get a closer look at him. His hair was matted with blood and grime but I could still tell that he had golden blonde hair. On his face he had three scratches on his face that didn't look recent.

Oh well not my problem if this happened before, as soon as I thought this though I got a green monster inside of me. Wait I can't have feelings for this guy, I just met him and I don't even know his name. Ugh this is so frustrating I can't get a hard on for this guy.

We exit the lift and open up my apartment. I walk to my bedroom and lay him down on the bed. I unwrapped my jacket over his small body. His wounds look worse in the light. The blood had dried so at least he wasn't losing anymore. He was still just sleeping peacefully. Thank god for that. The doorbell rang. "That must be the doctor" I said to the still sleeping boy.

"Never thought would I see the day when playboy Sasuke found someone to care about. And maybe love."

"Shut-up Kakashi, I don't have time right now. Just help him and get him cleaned up."

"Sure, Sure whatever you say _Ice Prince_."

I walked over to the other side of the bed. There was no way I would let Kakashi be in a room with this little angel alone. I stood over him while Kakashi worked. He was all bandaged up and cleaner but not all the way clean. Kakashi came over to me "He needs a bath and food when he wakes up. Let him eat soft foods his body won't be able to handle the stress if you feed him tougher foods. Be careful around him, he will be skittish. So be patient with him for the first few days."

"Alright and thanks Kakashi."

"And if he ever needs a sponge bath I would be happy to visit again."

"THANK YOU KAKASHI! You may leave now."

"Alright I can take a hint when I'm not _needed_." I pushed him out the door after that and went back to look at the cute angel boy. He looks so innocent and childlike. I want to kiss him. I want to touch his face. So I do. "Wake up. Please wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

He stirred I stared at him in shock. I was so close to his face. His eyes opened and they took my breath away from me. His gorgeous true blue eyes, deeper than any ocean, he gasped and backed away from me.

"W-W-who are y-y-you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name little one?"

"N-N-Naru-t-to."

"Oh I see well Naruto, you should probably get a bath and some clothes on. " He looked down at himself then back up at me. "Ok" Naruto whispered.

**Soooo how was it. Give me the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly!!! **

**Review Please!!! Also please remember that this may be my first fic, but not my first time **_**writing**_** so tell me where I messed up and if I should continue. I don't want a bull-shit review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Hey guys *looks at angry mob***

**Naru-chan: They're pissed at you.**

**Sasuke: Really what did you think they would be happy?**

**Rose: But my computer was messed up, how is it my fault?**

***Angry mob starting to hold up pitch forks* **

**Rose hides behind Sasuke. Help me!**

**Sasuke: Get typing! **

**Naruto: She does not own anyone only this plot. **

**A/N Sasuke is about 7 years older then Naruto so that's why he calls him little. Itachi is about 11 years older than Naruto. So just to make this clear here are the ages.**

**Naruto: 16**

**Sasuke:23**

**Itachi:27**

**Now onward with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The brother **

_Last time _

_Sasuke's POV_

_He stirred I stared at him in shock. I was so close to his face. His eyes opened and they took my breath away from me. His gorgeous true blue eyes, deeper than any ocean, he gasped and backed away from me. _

"_W-W-who are y-y-you?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name little one?"_

"_N-N-Naru-t-to."_

"_Oh I see well Naruto, you should probably get a bath and some clothes on. " He looked down at himself then back up at me. "Ok" Naruto whispered. _

(I'm going to continue with Sasuke's POV)

I got a little closer to him, leaning on the blue and black silk sheets. "Do you need any help getting out of the bed?" He pulled away from me and said in a whisper "No." Sitting against the fluffy pillows he huffed out rubbing his aching limbs as he wrapped the sheet around himself and grunted in pain. He had almost then fallen to the ground when he slipped of the bed but I had caught him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto sounded terrified of me touching him. Trying to get away from my touch as soon as he possibly could, grunting in a great deal of pain had washed over him from trying to stand on his own.

"Helping you." I told him still holding him up by his thin, frail arm. He again turned a heated yet confused gaze upon me. Glancing now and again at the trembling arm I still held. Pushing away from me he tried to look tough but only managed a small fraction of his pride still being wrapped in a silk sheet.

_Screw Kakashi. _I have to help him."Naruto let me help you ok. You're not even fit to help yourself right now. "

So with a little hesitation from Naruto he finally nodded his head and let me carry him to the bathroom.

He looped his small tan arms around my neck so he wouldn't fall again. They were warm and soft. I had enjoyed the small warmth and comfort they had brought me. Sadly however we reached the bathroom. I set Naruto down on the toilet, and turned on the bath water. The steam rising to warm our faces, quickly becoming flushed.

I turned back toward the broken angel I found he was staring me and blushed. His golden tan cheeks turning pink then candy apple red as we kept staring at each other. He broke the contact when the bath was full. Although I could not tell you it was all due to the heat in the confined room.

"Naruto" I said softy so as not to startle him, he turned to me. "Do you want me to bathe you?" Again he broke eye contact. Slowly yet surly he nodded his head. The white tiles looked liked a cloud around his tan skin. "Alright then." I pulled the sheet away from his body. I could not but help but to drink in Naruto's luscious skin being exposed.

_Oh dear god I should not be doing this he barely looks 15, let alone is so small_. Naruto came only about up to my chest. He fit perfectly against me. I gasped from the connection I felt from Naruto touching me. His hands warm against my cold, pale, sickly skin.

Yet as I was rambling inside my head Naruto pulled away from me to get into the tub.

I instantly missed his warmth. I sighed.

I grabbed a sponge and started to wash away the dirt from his face and body. I was surprised that Naruto let me wash him. Yet he didn't look at me just closed his gorgeous deep azure eyes eyes and let the bath relax him. As I washed his bruised body I noticed I had been right about the scratch marks on his face. They were not new, I could tell by the way the skin looked burned and folded into his cheeks. Almost like a ancient mark.

_Wonder where he got those? Oh well that's none of my concern right now. _

Yet I put all of this out of my mind as I cleaned him. Soon I was done washing his body. I then started on his hair. _Damn was every part of his body soft?! His body and hair were like a woman's, soft and so damn small! _I didn't even think he was a guy but the thing between his legs said otherwise.

I rinsed out his hair, he spoke finally. "You don't have to make yourself pity me. Uchiha."

I was shocked he said my name in disgust. I stopped rinsing him. "What did I do to you for you to hate me?"

"I don't hate you just your family name after all…" Naruto stopped, he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Tell me Naruto. Who did this to you? Who rapped.."

"DON'T!" he screamed covering his ears with his hands. "Please" he whimpered. I watch as he curled into himself, sobbing his broken heart out. I stared him down watching his whole body shake. I pulled his small form over to me. "Shhhhhh, its ok I'm here." I soothed. He pushed me away then asked me "Sasuke," My breathe hitched hearing him call out my name.

"Do you have a brother?"I was shocked "How did you know that Naruto?" He was scared to answer, shaking yet being firm he grabbed my shirt and told me "You look just like him."

I started to put it together, the quietness around me, how he didn't want to get close to me at first anyway. I looked down at his scared body. I saw red. "Itachi."

He whimpered. "Don't say his name."

"He's the one who did this to you isn't he?" how dare Itachi do this. I had always looked up to him still even as I was an adult I looked up to him. Now I can barley face this human he had rapped. This broken human clinging to me crying his blue eyes red, I still wanted to believe in him, yet I knew I could not. Not with the proof I denied all along my childhood Itachi went to damn far this time and he was gonna pay.

Again all he did was nod. "Damn him. Damn him to hell."

I held on tight to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto; I'll protect you from him."

"Thank you Sasuke but you're already too late." Naruto smiled softly as he started to silently cry on me. He had fallen asleep gripping me. So I carried him back to bed. I put some of my black cotton boxers on him so he wouldn't be naked and let him sleep.

I picked up my cell phone. I had a few phone calls to make to a dear bastard brother of mine.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello little brother."

"Damn you anki. How could you do that to Naruto?" I began right away knowing I would not have the courage to do so if I tried later on.

"How do you know about Naruto?" His voice got dangerously low. Warning me against the conversation.

"It doesn't matter how I know, you FUCKING RAPPED HIM ITACHI!!!!" I yelled I did not care who heard my panic. Thinking of the sweet looking Naruto sleeping in my bed, thinking of why I made this call.

"I did no such thing, I love him." Again his voice was deathly low.

"YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM!" I yelled through the phone. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVING HIM"

"I do so little brother and why do you care Sasuke? Have you fallen in love with MY little angel as well?"

"He is not yours nor will he ever be." I growled. Pacing my living room I realized a beast awoke in me and I was going to unleash it upon my brother with all of its raging power.

"We shall see little brother. We shall see." With that he hung up. "DAMN IT." I threw the phone at the wall just in time to see a spiky, gold as the sun's rays hair peek out from the hallway.

"Sasuke." I heard the small voice. I turned fully to Naruto. "Sorry did I wake you?" I truly meant my apology I did not wish for him to hear me lose control like that. Also he still looked tired.

"No, but who were you yelling at?" Naruto cutely yawned like a small toddler, even going so far as to rub one of his eyes.

"No one important." I muttered more to myself than the blonde.

"Oh ok." His stomach then rumbled. Naruto's cheeks were stained red. _Damn I don't know how much of this cuteness I can take._

"I'm hungry do you have any ramen?" Naruto stated bluntly. I chuckled then realized what he asked.

"You're not eating ramen, Naruto."

"Why not?" Naruto pouted, puffing out his chubby cheeks.

"Because it's not good for you." I don't care how cut he was he was NOT getting ramen.

"But it's the food of the holy gods." Rising his hands up in the air he laughed a joyous sound. I felt my heart melt.

"That is the most stupidest reason I've ever heard of." Yet I scoffed at his reason.

"Shut up you…you TEME. I'm having ramen and that's final." God he looks cute when he stomps his foot like that and the fact my boxers are on him and look as if they are about to slip off, fuck that could be a sight I could get use to in the morning. Damn I didn't know wanted him always to be around, snap out of it Sasuke you just met him!

"TEME…..TEME are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am Naruto but you're still not having ramen." I smirked at him. He flushed then stomped again."Gahhh fine." With that he stomped off to the kitchen in the next room. I chuckled at the cute little blond. I followed after him and stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching him.

"Naruto."

"What teme?" he didn't look at me once just kept on getting out ingredients and chopped and cut vegetables like a pro chief.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost letting the awe in my voice be heard.

"Making soup what does it look like?" Naruto's turn to scoff at me.

"Dobe, I do not have time to argue. What kind of soup are you making?" he turned angry at me for picking fun at him, I smirked again. Yet there that damn flush goes again on his face.

"Why do you care you're not getting any after trying to deny me ramen. And don't call me dobe!"

I walked to where he was pinning him to the granite counter top. Watching the soup pop and simmer. I wrapped my arms around him. He tensed "Naruto", I called out to him softly.

"What teme?" he slowly relaxed.

"Did you hear me on the phone?"

"Yes, but only a little."

"What little did you hear?"

"Just from 'YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM' part."

"I see. You do know I was talking with Itachi."

Again he tensed in a panic rush he sputtered out "I know but Sasuke you have to know that I didn't want it. I didn't want my first time to be with him. I promise." Naruto, my broken angel started to shake.

"It was your first." I stated softly again pressing Naruto close to me. Taking in his tears on my shirt.

"Yes but I swear Sasuke I…" I had interrupted him, "He needs to go to hell."

"What?" Naruto looked up at me confused, glazing at my face needing and seeking the comfort I gave to him willingly.

"Never you mind." I said finally letting him go back to his cooking.

"Sasuke." Naruto still glazing at me asked for my attention.

"What?" I gave him it.

"You need go set the table."

I smirked at my blonde ward. "I thought I couldn't have any?"

"Well I decided you could but not if you act like that you're not!" he pouted.

_How I would love to see that damn pout someplace else like the bedroom perhaps. _

**Naruto's POV**

_Damn Teme, trying to seduce me. But I do like him of not romantically but as a friend already. I need to call Kiba before he worries to much more then he's doing now. Yet I don't want to leave, however I think I might become a burden. _

I sighed.

"Dobe." I jumped when I heard a voice talk into my ear. "What Teme, I am trying to COOK!" Sasuke cocked back his head to look dodge the spoon I was using to stir the soup with. "Whoa there Dobe don't want to lose my brain cells from you hitting me. Now do we_." Damn that sexy smirk, No no no no no no NO! Bad Naruto bad. Do not think of the Teme as Sexy!!!_

"Shut-up Teme." I yelled, "I know how to cook and did you set the table? Like I asked?" I questioned him looking up at him. He backed off yet asked me a question in return "Yes, I did set it. But Dobe how the hell did you know where the kitchen was?"

"I found it when I was searching for you…." I paused then blushed. I rapidly thought of an answer as Sasuke was getting closer, "When you were talking on the phone I wanted too…" I had trailed off again looking into his onyx eyes I could only stare as he placed his long pale fingers under my chin hooking them into place. I could almost taste the tension as I thought of what would happen next.

_Is he going to kiss me? _ I closed my shutting them tight waiting with my oh so close to his own. Our breathe mingling, he used his other hand to brush against my cheek, I could feel the barest touch of his lips against mine until the doorbell rang.

**Sasuke's POV **

_**DAMN IT!!!!! I WAS SO GOD DAMN FUCKING CLOSE!!!!!**_

"Wait here" I breathe on Naruto. I felt him nod I pulled away regretfully. Cursing all the way to the door, I opened it and tried to slam it shut if only their foot wasn't in the way.

"Itachi." Was all I whispered until I heard a gasp from behind me.__

**So how was it? I know your all pissed I give you all full permission to egg my house. Love you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DANG!!!! I cannot believe all the responses I'm getting! I just wanted to give a few shout outs to my FANS!!! (I still can't believe I have FANS now)**

**anastasiyafokina: loved your review thanks so much for it!**

**kasai chii: you have inspired me to update more!!! Lol**

**thedarkscarelittlekids: Thank you for your 2 reviews, I loved them. **

**reamane: thanks **

**Chibi Hime Hakujou-chan: thanks a lot **

**Chibiwu: thank you for the great advice. I think it made the story a lot better and also for saying what you thought of it. **

**Mary- before I became a member: you shall see *winks**

**Miko Vampire: your review made me laugh but hey you never know! :p**

**OK time for a small chat……**

**Naruto: There's nothing I want to say**

**Sasuke: Me neither…**

**Me: Well then I just do the disclaimer and start **

**Naruto: Rose does not own me Sasuke-teme does**

**Sasuke: Way to go Naruto.**

**Me: *sighs* I can only wish here's the next chapter in my awesome story XD**

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

**Sasuke's POV**

_**DAMN IT!!!!! I WAS SO GOD DAMN FUCKING CLOSE!!!!!**_

"_Wait here" I breathe on Naruto. I felt him nod I pulled away regretfully. Cursing all the way to the door, I opened it and tried to slam it shut if only their foot wasn't in the way. _

"_Itachi." Was all I whispered until I heard a gasp from behind me.___

Itachi also heard the gasp, at the same time as we both saw Naruto run to the back of the house. Itachi in my lack of attention to him saw an opportunity to open the door fully, pushing his way into my home. I grabbed at my brother "What do you think you are doing here, you sick son of a bitch?" I growled low at Itachi trying to stall time for Naruto and also to calm my boiling nerves.

"Taking back what is mine and shall remain mine forever." He took a step toward the blonde ward I promised to protect. I smirked at him.

"Oh really aniki, because I know he doesn't feel that way about you. Now if you will get the hell out of my house I have dinner waiting.." I had lowered my voice by now smirking at him "and also a hot, delicious, blonde, Naruto waiting also."

He also growled then smirked at me."Sorry Sasuke but I live here too."

"Not all the time. Only once in a while do you come 'home'." I spat at him.

That was I guess the last straw for my older brother because he punched me right in the gut. Aiming well that blood shot out of my mouth landing on a shocked Naruto. Both of us, Uchihas gazed at the angel. One word came from his pink lips "Stop."

At the command we did, not wanting to upset him anymore then possible, so we both separated from the other. Naruto came over to me with a cool washcloth wiping away at the dark blood falling from my mouth. I smiled at him gratefully. Naruto smiled a small yet sure smile back.

**Now we shall see what Itachi's thinking **

**Itachi's POV**

I saw the two smiles they had shared. Thinking if only I wasn't so damn selfish with taking him then I could have had that comfort from my angel myself.

Damn, my brother, I hate him for taking Naruto away from me. He will soon realize however just how foolish my little brother, Sasuke can be. I will let you stay here but soon my little angel I will come again for you and this time you will come with me.

I love you, so dearly but with my mistake last time I need to give you time to heal from my wounds. So I shall leave for now.

**Now with Naruto POV**

I stood there watching the Uchihas fight, over me. I know I'm not worth it so I came out of my hiding when my own personal devil hit my savior. I only said one word. "Stop.", walking to Sasuke I notice the blood. I pulled out the washcloth from the bathroom I had gotten in case something had happened.

I had turned my gaze up to look at Sasuke in the face. Watching him smile at me I couldn't help not to smile back. Carefully I clean all the ruby drops from his lips and neck. I could feel the burning, white, hot gaze Itachi had on us.

So turning toward Itachi, I stood my ground when I asked "Would you like to join us for dinner?" both Sasuke and Itachi rounded on me in surprise at my action. I laughed at the comical expressions on their semi-identical faces.

"Don't look at me like that. I asked you a simple question now all I need is a simple answer." Again both looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I sighed. "May I take your silence as a no then?"

Yet Itachi astounded me and maybe even Sasuke with his late answer "No, I hope you shall take this other answer, as being yes I would love to eat with you Naruto."

Sasuke strangely nodded his head and took me by the arm. "Then let's eat." Was all he said. Letting his hand fall to the small of my back I let it stay there as all three of us walked to the kitchen. Itachi got another bowl out for himself as I poured the thick, hot, and steamy soup into mine, Sasuke's, and now an unwanted guest from Sasuke's view bowl.

I led the way to the table. Stopping to set down my bowl and spoon I had gotten. Sasuke pulling a chair out for me waited for my answer. I paused, smiled then nodded as I sat down beside the head, where Sasuke had now taken his seat, leaving Itachi to take the other head.

I mentally gasped I just now saw that we didn't have drinks, Sasuke seemed to read my mind as he asked the two of us "What would you like to drink?"

I turned to look at the man, dark, blue-black hair shined underneath the lights. Coal eyes kept a stern gaze toward me as I told him of my answer. "Water for me Sasuke." he nodded. Not even looking at Itachi he got out a wine bottle from a cherry cabinet.

"Open." Was all he needed for Itachi to go into the kitchen and get a wine opener. While Itachi was doing that Sasuke went to and from the kitchen getting my water and wine glasses for both him and his silent brother.

Once we each had a drink I had started to relax a little. Still my legs were shaking from Itachi being only six feet away from me. Then I felt a warm, solid hand on my thigh, I finally looked up from my bowl, I had been holding all through dinner. My eyes locked with Sasuke's, I soon felt the hand rub against my tense body. I now had fully relaxed as I focused on that one thing, Sasuke's warmth.

Soon after dinner was done and Itachi decided to go back to the head house of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and I had walked him to the door, Sasuke's hand now resting again on the small of my back.

Itachi had looked down at us, well more like to me, and took my one of my hands and kissed it. Pulling open the door he stepped out.

I could tell Sasuke was fuming by the time he registered Itachi leave. His hand that was around me now had tightened to a fist. I did the first thing I could think of to calm him down.

I had kissed the man whose brother had raped me.

What the hell did I just do?!

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto just kissed me. After him being kissed by my brother, well on the hand but still kissed.

I looked down at him. His eyes were still closed. His soft, plump, pink lips, open still so I dove in for another glorious, sweet kiss. I didn't try to deepen it just a soft touch of the lips. He felt warm and cozy in my arms, small yet so god damn perfect that way. We parted for air.

Again those eyes were closed, Naruto was leaning into me, smiling softly, he must have felt me stare because he looked up at me. It was then I had realized I had been beginning to fall for Naruto.

**Me: Soooooo how was it. I can't believe I updated this quickly.**

**Sasuke: You however should be working on your history packet that is due tomorrow though. **

**Naruto: Yeah you really should.**

**Me: *looks at Naruto* Like you really should be me that **

**Naruto: Well I just am saying…..**

**Sasuke: Dobe, shut-up.**

**Naruto: Teme **

**Me: Alright you two well that's all for now guys. Oh by the way do any of you watch Glee! I am in love with Kurt!!! I want him as my gay boyfriend!!!!**

**Sasuke: Never gonna happen. **

**Me: Shut-up anyways review please it makes me feel like Lee with all the youthfulness!**

**Sasuke: Oh dear lord, help me please. I need to get away from these idiots.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!!! I just wanted to say sorry for all the spelling errors. I really am trying to work on it. **

**Ok I don't really want to put a chat up right now but I will at the end. **

**So here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Chapter 4: Getting to know your feelings **

**Last time **

_Again those eyes were closed, Naruto was leaning into me, smiling softly, and he must have felt me stare because he looked up at me. It was then I had realized I had been beginning to fall for Naruto. _

**Sasuke's POV**

I backed away from my ward. Letting go of him was hard but I didn't want to rush into this I wanted to get to know him more first, like a real couple does. His eyes were trained on me, confusion and a bit hurt by me pulling away from him.

"Sasuke, why did you just kiss me?" so innocently asked yet I did not answer the younger man, at first , anyway. I grunted at him "Hn. You kissed me first Dobe."

"That was just to calm you down. You looked scary Teme. I was afraid of what you might have done!" Naruto was now pissed. I reached out to touch him, yet he didn't accept it. A little hurt I tried to explain more properly to him this time. "Dobe, I like you and I want this, whatever it is between us to work but I have to know how you feel first."

Naruto opened his mouth in shock of what I had told him. I reached for him once again he leaned into the brush of my hand against his. I sighed softly. Grabbing Naruto's hand more firmly I pulled him to me completely, surrounding him with my pale arms. He scoffed into my chest "Why didn't you say that at first Teme? I would have said yes."

Snuggling and breathing in his sunshine blonde hair I kissed the top of his head. I started to answer his question "I have never truly liked someone before. I just met you yet I like you enough to hold you like this. I never want you to feel like you are not being loved. Never do I want to feel like you had with my brother."

He sighed once more gathering up his courage Naruto whispered "Thank you. I never would have thought being raped would any positive effects." He laughed, I only gripped him tighter. He continued "I feel safe Sasuke that's something I haven't felt in so long." Quieter Naruto said something more to himself than me "Even before Itachi, I was used."

I think he knew I heard what he said by the way I pulled him from me; gently taking his chin in my long, pale fingers I lifted his head. Those dark pretty blue eyes were tainted with darkness; it swirled around his entire being.

"What happened for you to get like this?" Hotly almost glaring into those eyes that took my breath away when I first held them within my gaze I watched as he cried. Fresh, salty, warm tears trailed down his scratched cheeks. I could only hold on to Naruto as he put himself to sleep with the silent tears. I put Naruto to bed and then fell asleep holding him.

**Time Skip**

**AT DINNER TIME THE NEXT DAY (Naruto slept through the whole day)**

**Naruto's POV**

I awoke to the feeling of someone softly brushing my face. I opened my true-blue eyes, seeing Sasuke was that person pushing back my hair I smiled. A soft smile came upon his pale lips. I sat up and leaned into his chest, listening to his heart beat almost again lulling me to sleep once more. However before that could happen he spoke "Naruto how would you like to go out on a date tonight instead of being stuck here?"

I was shocked into silence I was so surprised I almost did not answer. Yet I remembered just as Sasuke began to look like a dejected kid not pick for a game. I nodded my consent to him. Sasuke pulled me to him and kissed me.

Again I was too stunned to do anything. I hoped that time would stop this very moment for us. So I would not have to think about anything but Sasuke kissing me.

However as they say all good things must end. We had to part for breath. Sasuke breathing into my opened mouth with his sweet breath told me "Go. Go get dressed, I will then take you to one of my favorite restaurants." Kissing me once more he let go so I could change.

My outfit was not my own but of his clothes. Big, but I didn't care. Pulling on black silk boxers and jeans I found a plain white shirt to wear of Sasuke's.

Ready I went to meet him by the front door. Seeing that him stare at me with his clothes on I felt like a prized jewel, even more so when Sasuke put his hand around me. I couldn't help but stare at his way of doing everything. The way he talked, and strutted, the way his eyes held my gaze, I wanted to drown.

Finding myself stare at him I realized I was falling for him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked at Naruto wearing my clothes knowing that anyone who saw him would know he was mine. ye mine. I already know I'm falling in love with my brother's victim. Yet I could not understand how Itachi knew Naruto when I did not. This was not possible to me. I decided to no longer think about it when taking Naruto out.

Looking around I found that we were almost there to the seafood restaurant. I hoped Naruto liked it. I parked in the spot for my car when I heard a purring noise. Glancing up I found Sakura my stalker in high heels and a tight red dress on. Groaning inwardly at my bad luck I pulled open my car door.

"Hello, Sasuke." She purred again trying to sound seductive. _Hello witch. _I nodded in her direction. Pulling and holding the door open for my Naruto to get out. Sakura peered over my shoulder, she grimaced, "Who is your friend Sasuke?"

"Naruto, my date," I turned towards him gesturing to Sakura who looked about to have a cow behind me "This is Sakura, my co-worker. Now that you've met we must be leaving now." Trying to get Naruto and myself out of there fast I waved to her and hurried inside.

"I don't like her." Naruto had stated bluntly as we were just getting seated. I laughed "Neither do I but she seems convinced I love her and will marry her one day. Yet I have other plans in my head for my future." I told him staring into his eyes. Naruto blushed and looked away just as our waiter came.

Planning to order for us I turned toward the waiter. However they had seemed to have other ideas. Like for instance checking out my date burning raging mad I tried to turn his attention toward me. I saw on the name tag it read Sai.

"Yes, hello I would like to order now." Sai grinned up at me. _What a fake smile._

"Of course you would but I was waiting for this beautiful thing right here to tell me first." Naruto now looking at Sai flushed at his words.

I glared at him for his words. "I said I would order. Do not ignore me!"

"No, never sir, but I would much rather talk to…."

"Naruto and I would like water please. Sasuke what do you want?" Naruto only you could calm me down in a matter of seconds. "I want green tea. Along with lobster and crab cakes."

"Alright sir, I shall be right back." Then taking a hold of Naruto's chin and kissing him right on the lips."

"Bye-bye now," Sai winked then sauntered away. Naruto looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. We can leave if you want."

"No, I don't want to give him the satisfaction." However after the kiss there were no more disturbances from anyone and I got to know about Naruto more. I learned about how his parents died and he was an orphan at the age of 7.

"I was alone until I met Iruka, he became my adopted father and I lived a normal life after that. Although I was in a bad foster home at one point." Naruto's eyes became dull and not so bright as they gazed over at the memories they held, but he smiled at me. "I don't want to dwell on it, so what about your life Sasuke?"

"I don't have much to say my parents died when I was little, so my Uncle and Itachi raised me. I became a business man ever since I got out of collage."

"Oh I see." I finished my food and waited for Naruto to do the same. As soon as the last bite was taken into the hot, sweet and desirous mouth I asked for the check from Sai.

"Done, how about dessert?" looking at Naruto he smiled "I can have a _special _one made just for you."

Naruto's tan skin turning extra red for what Sai was implying, looked at me to save him. I did "No thanks, our dessert's at home waiting for us. Right Naruto." Grinning in victory at Sai I handed him $200. Taking Naruto by the hand I turned back toward Sai "Oh and you can keep the change."

**I have chosen to end it here! Yes I am evil. Sooooo how do you like the new rivals. And don't worry SaiNaru fans there will be more to come. As for how Itachi knows Naruto well that will be in the next chapter or maybe two. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Sai: I can't wait to get my hands on little Naru-chan. **

**Sasuke: Like hell you will. I won't let you touch him!**

**Me: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Naruto: Wait guys calm down. Why are you eating popcorn!? **

**Me: I love to see them fight. BLOOD DRAW BLOOD!!!! **

**Naruto: Well review. While I try to calm everyone down. **

**Shout-outs thanks to all who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know I'm late but I do have a good excuse. **

***Crowd glares***

**Ok ok please don't kill me! I beg you please. Anyway I had LOTS of homework and projects because as we all know it is the end of the year so that's why this is late. **

**By the way the things that are going to happen in this chapter happen to victims of sexual abuse. **

**So don't flame me for it ok. Trust me I would know I am one myself.**

**And I'm using this story as a way to get people to learn what can happen during a time like this. **

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and everyone hopefully will have watched GLEE by tonight. **

**And I want everyone to go to my profile and vote on your favorite idea on a story!**

**Sasuke's POV**

**Last time **

_Naruto's tan skin turning extra red for what Sai was implying, looked at me to save him. I did "No thanks, our dessert's at home waiting for us. Right Naruto." Grinning in victory at Sai I handed him $200. Taking Naruto by the hand I turned back toward Sai "Oh and you can keep the change." _

We had walked out of the high class restaurant holding on to Naruto. He started to shake.

_He must be having a flashback. _

Damn, I had to get him home and calm him down. Putting Naruto into the car I ran over to my side of the car.

Once I had gotten in, Naruto clung to me like a little kid who had lost his mother but found her again.

"D..do..don't l…..leav…leave…..Sas….Sasuke." he stammered. Holding his hand I could tell he was over-heating. "Hold on Naruto. Just hold on."

My angel was in pain, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. All I could do was comfort and watch as the beginning to be the love of my life, be in a flashback hell.

"Naru hold on to me and don't let go. We are pulling up now."

I parked the car in the garage. Leaning over to Naruto I supported his back and knees, again carrying him to the bedroom. Rocking him back and forth I whispered into his tan ear, "Its ok, shush, everything is fine. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Naruto crying as I told him everything was alright, was starting to fall asleep, his breathing was getting to become even. I tried to gently pull Naruto's hands away from my shirt but he wouldn't budge. So I lay there with him.

I began to stroke his hair and soon I too fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

**Naruto's POV**

I awoke before Sasuke had this time. Pulling away from my savior, I walked into the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes for breakfast.

I also cooked eggs and made a cheese omelet for Sasuke.

Just as I was finishing I saw Sasuke smirk and slyly move toward me. then wrapped his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck he said "I now have a house wife." Pouting I pulled away from Sasuke as he chuckled.

"I'm not a house wife!" Sasuke smiled and told me "Only a house wife cooks for her husband."

I turned bright candy apple red. "Shut up. Sasuke and its lucky your cute or I wouldn't be here."

"Oh so it's the looks your after." I glance to him. "yes that's your only good point!"

"Oh you wound me." Sasuke put his hand to his heart, yet all of a sudden his eyes turned dark and had a depressed look on his face. I sobered up quickly knowing this was going to be about last night.

"What happened?" he knew I knew what he was thinking about yet left it up to me to answer.

"I truly don't know Sas, I just had a flashback. Ok now please drop it." now Sasuke glared and I was scared.

"Back OFF. How the hell can I back off and not worry when my lover is in pain. I was so worried I was sick. Naruto I LOVE YOU. And I DON'T want you to play this off! I want to help you."

As Sasuke was shouting I had been pushed up against the counter with him grabbing and tightening his hands around my waist.

"Damn it Naruto I love you." I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and kissed him. I breathed in his scent, wrapping up myself in his embrace.

"I love you too Sasuke."

I smiled as he kissed me deeper.

**Sasuke POV**

He said it. Naruto told me loud and clear he loved me. So I did the logical thing to do. I kissed him passionately. Glowing finally had a lover I could trust. However I didn't realize we had a visitor until it was too late.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?" asked a voice I knew very well.

**Soooooooooooooo SORRY this was short but I have testing this week but no homework but these chapters are going to be once everyday ok so sorry! I love you all and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all and thank you for waiting I will update tomorrow I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so I know I'm a couple days late but I got grounded! So again I'm sorry and I hope you guys won't be too mad. **

**I'm also almost done with this story only about 3-4 more chapters. Sad I know but once I start getting votes on my story ideas I may start one early! **

**So enjoy…..**

**Last Time **

_**Sasuke POV**_

_He said it. Naruto told me loud and clear he loved me. So I did the logical thing to do. I kissed him passionately. Glowing finally had a lover I could trust. However I didn't realize we had a visitor until it was too late. _

"_Hello, am I interrupting something?" asked a voice I knew very well. _

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? I asked. Shocked to say that he was here, I took a hold of Naruto. I didn't want that pervert to get his dirty hands on him.

"Well I said I was going to stop by Sasuke, or did you forget?" Kakashi told me with a superior smirk on his face. leaning all cool-like against the wall connecting the front hall and the rest of the apartment.

"I just want to check out the patient. May I see him?" Holding out his hand to Naruto as if asking for permission.

I didn't want to let him go and did so reluctantly.

Yet as soon as I let my angel step away from me Kakashi pulled Naruto toward lifting his chin to his own face kissing him.

Wait a second "KAKASHI! What the HELL are you DOING?" I yelled and sent death glare at him.

"Sorry couldn't resist his cuteness." Looking at Naruto I realized that he was shaking. I gently took his hand and molded him to my body. "Don't you dare touch him again Kakashi!" Trying to keep my cool and be mad at Kakashi while also trying to keep Naruto calm was proving to be difficult.

"No problem. Now I just need to ask him some questions to make sure he is in recovery."

Right then it seemed Naruto then got fed up with us talking about him. So he did what any Dope would do yell and glare. Cutely might I add.

"You know I may not know who you are but I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I was not in the room!" Naruto had shouted then glared just as I knew he would.

Hiding my smile and Kakashi hiding well his face humored him while he pouted like a five-year old.

"Oh yes that's right you have met me yet, terribly sorry. It seems as if _someone _forgot to introduce me." glancing at me when saying someone. I glared his way once more. Putting extra fire power into it.

"Oh course you may want to stay with Naruto, Sasuke I know he is going to need all of the support he can get with these questions. "

"So I want to start with your childhood I may be a doctor and the Uchiha's personal doctor but with that I specialize with many areas of the anatomy as well as the psyche."

"My childhood, w…wh..why do…y…you….w….wan..want ..t….to… kn..know…th…tha..that?"

"I understand that if you were once abused, you are then at a higher risk to be again."

"Ok but please don't think of me any different? Please I did some terrible things." Naruto started to cry and sniffle but I held on tighter to show that I was here for him.

"We are not going to judge you Naruto I promise." Naruto took a deep breath then began, knowing little of what I knew this story was going to change my life.

**Yes again this is short and I'm sorry but I'm having some stuff going on in my life and this story is also from my own past so it's hard for me to write. So please bear with me. I need people to understand some of what Naruto is going through happened to me except I didn't have anyone there for me. **

**Anyway thank you to all my loyal fans who reviewed. I need more though guys anyway I love you all and thank you! **

**AND GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I also want you guys to understand as I said last time some of this happened to me in my childhood ok. And before any asks or wants to know I am not adopted but was an attempted rape victim and was sexually and mentally harassed by the neighborhood kids when I was younger. And because of the chapters shortness the past two times this chapter is going to be long. **

**There is also a twist in here and we may meet someone we met in chapter 4! **

**So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sasuke's POV **

**Last Time…..**

"_I understand that if you were once abused, you are then at a higher risk to be again."_

"_Ok but please don't think of me any different? Please I did some terrible things." Naruto started to cry and sniffle but I held on tighter to show that I was here for him. _

"_We are not going to judge you Naruto I promise." Naruto took a deep breath then began, knowing little of what I knew this story was going to change my life. _

"Naruto please began," Kakashi asked .

"Alright." Naruto took a deep breath, then started in on his unknown childhood. His foster care.

**Naruto 5 years old (Naruto will be thinking in a 5 year old way but remember he is telling it as a 16 year old so please look past the bid words)**

"_Naruto what are you doing?" asked my foster mom. _

"_Hiding from daddy, he scares me Mommy!" she laughed. _

"_Oh Naruto it's ok he doesn't mean to hit you, it is because you are a bad boy and he needs to punish you." I slowly crawled out from under the bed. And face my mommy. _

"_OK, Mommy I promise to be a good boy from now on!" she then patted me on the head, smiling as she did so, said "Good now help Mommy fix dinner, Daddy will be home soon and he's going to be hungry!"_

_I nodded my five year old head as I started to help Mommy fix Daddy dinner. When we were about done with setting the table and laying out all we had made Daddy came home._

_Running over to him I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Daddy your home!" _

"_Yes I am my cute little Naru-chan." I giggled he pulled me up onto his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, calling out for Mommy as we both went. _

"_Karin, where are you?" yelled out my Daddy. _

"_In the dinning room everything is set out for you." As we got to the room I saw my mother leave. And looked at me with sad eyes, I smiled to see if Mommy would smile too because she knew I was happy._

_Mommy went past us at the entrance to the go up the stairs, Daddy hit her on the butt and squeezed it. _

"_How is my slut today?" he had asked in a leering tone but was smiling. Mommy didn't answer but nodded her head in a submissive fashion. "Good now go get ready for bed I will be with you once I am done with Naruto." Again Mommy just nodded._

_Daddy turned to me now, "Naru-chan why don't we eat then I have a big surprise for you in your room ok?"_

"_Ok Daddy." We did eat and soon after I followed Daddy into my bedroom. It had looked the same with my poster of the star wars movie and my orange sheets on the bed. I once again glance around to see if anything was different then saw a bright pink, and small bag laying on the bed. _

"_Daddy may I go look inside the bag." I had asked innocently. Gazing up at him I saw his face light up and start to show sweat building upon his face. "Yes, my good boy go on and look."_

_So I did, with my child-like mind I glance into the bag. Inside was a black lace underwear. I took them out. _

"_Naru-chan I want you to put then on ok. Strip for me and put them on your bottom, ok."_

"_Alright Daddy I will do as you say." So I strip off all my clothes. My father was pulling ou this dick and stroking himself muttering "Good….Ah…..so good….Naru-chan." Now that I had them on he told me to lay down on my bed. _

"_Good boy, now spend your legs out, yes, just like that, now Daddy is going to kiss you now ok. Don't be afraid" _

_What a kiss it was throwing his tongue down my throat I could hardly breathe. Hearing him groan and moan I started to. My father started to rub himself on my lower parts. I started to feel hot and bothered. _

"_More, Daddy more, I want more." I cried out. Acting like a slut panting and moaning underneath the man I called my father. _

_Yet I could not stop it was additive, like a drug I always wanted that warmth. Soon daddy came, spilling his seed onto my new present. "Good job Naru-chan. Now I want you to take it off slowly ok, but still spread your lags ok."_

"_Yes Daddy." I complied not knowing he was getting off again. He also took off his clothes, as soon as we were both naked I had asked him a child-like question "Daddy what is that white stuff on my leg?"_

"_Its my special milk Naru and I want you to suck it out of my hole. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Yes Daddy I can." Now my father turned around we were now in the 69 position. "Now Naru I want you to suck as hard and fast and deep as you can ok." I did as he said moving my lips and tongue to please him. _

_I wanted to be the perfect son. I just wanted to be loved. _

_He again came to completion. "Now Naru, I want you to drink my all of my milk ok. Do that for Daddy." And so I did tasting the bitter saltiness of his semen._

_For two years my foster father did this to me, but once I turned seven on my birthday my foster mother killed my dad and then marked me with these scars burning them onto my face. _

_I won't ever forget that day. As a seven year-old lost the only family I could remember killed her husband, marked her child then said to me before she killed herself "Go to Hell demon!" _

_That night a cop came for me. His name was Fugaku. _

**Naruto's POV**

I had started to cry then, my tears soaking Sasuke shirt. "I just didn't know that it was bad I thought that was what all fathers do with their kids."

"Kakashi, leave I need to speak to Naruto alone." All Kakashi did was nod and wrote out a prescription for anti-depressants. I could tell what he wanted to do the moment he walked through the door, drug me up so I would be "happy" yet when I had been on that same pill years ago all I had felt was numbness.

I had stopped clinging to Sasuke; I knew what he wanted to say in my mind I all I heard was their pity answer and the disgusted one. Yet what came from his luscious mouth were neither imagined thought.

"Naruto you are amazing I don't think anyone would have come out of that situation alive and happy if it were not you."

I was shock I did not know what to say back so I stared blankly at my new found love. "What are you saying Sasuke?" I had asked straight out for I wanted an answer. And what an answer I had received.

A firework exploding kiss from Sasuke, we pulled back for air then he finally with words replied to my question " I love you and I always will no matter how hard it may get or seem I will always be there right by your side for you Naruto and only you."

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too, and I never want to let you go. However I have more to ask and tell you. Was your fathers name Fugaku?"

"Yes, why? Because on the night of my seventh birthday he was the one who saved me from my personal hellhole. That's how your brother knows me Sasuke, he knew me when I was younger."

**DUN DUN DUN **

**DRAMATIC MOMENT! **

***cue lights and sound effects**

**Yeah that how Itachis knows Naruto and in the next chapter more of the past is reveled in Itachi's POV. **

**This will be interesting!**

**Anyway remember to vote and keep on reading! **

**Love and cookies to all who reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so everyone I'm so grateful and blessed about all the reviews I have been getting. I love you guys. **

**Also I only need a few more votes and I will then start to write my next story also I may do a one-shot between. **

**Maybe one of the mentioned and maybe one I just thought of. So please look forward to that. **

**Now on with the story…..**

**Last time…..**

"_Oh Sasuke, I love you too, and I never want to let you go. However I have more to ask and tell you. Was your fathers name Fugaku?" _

"_Yes, why? Because on the night of my seventh birthday he was the one who saved me from my personal hellhole. That's how your brother knows me Sasuke, he knew me when I was younger."_

**Itachi's POV**

I wonder how my Naru is doing with my little brother? I want to see him so badly, to feel the tight heat that I had wrapped myself in before. All I need is for him to trust me again.

When I first met my angel I was star struck from the beginning, to see those innocent, bright, blue topaz eyes once more.

**Itachi 20 years old **

"_Son this is Naruto. Say hello and play nice with him ok." My father said. _

"_Why can't Sasuke play with him?" _

_Father had sighed. "Look I know this must be troublesome to you but this boy needs a brother figure after all he has been through the past two years. Alright now don't question my authority!"_

"_Yes, Father."I looked at the boy playing with my father's pants._

"_Fuga-chan who is this?" a small, tan, pink-cheeked little boy peered around my father's leg. _

_My father gazed down at the boy with a small smile on his face which I have never seen before on my father's face, told the boy, "This is Ita-chan he is going to be your new big brother, ok" Touching the boy on the head giving him the barest pat on the head._

_Naru-chan the tiny boy nodded his head. "Ok. Fuga-chan." Then turned to me and said, "My name is Naruto, nice to meet you, Ita-chan." Holding out his small, tiny baby hand, for me to shake which I did so delicately. _

_My heart warmed as Naruto smiled a bright as the sun smile. Still holding on to his hand I looked up at my father, "You still have not answered my question Father."_

"_Your brother needs to focus on his school work. His grades are starting to lack." And with a nod my father left me with a seven year old child with the brightest blue eyes I have ever and will ever see. _

_From that day on I promised to protect and love this boy. And so I did. _

_I loved him for many months. Seeing him in the orphanage every day my Father had to take him too. _

_That was the first time I had seen him cry. The day he left to go to the orphanage. _

"_NO! Fuga-chan, Ita-chan I want to stay with you!" I held him against my chest hugging and trying to make him stop crying those salty tears. Kissing his face just like I use to do to Sasuke when he got hurt. _

"_No matter what Naruto I will come see you at the orphanage every day ok. So don't cry. Now be a big boy and stop crying I will come and see you I promise." _

"_Ok I will." Naruto rubbed his eyes cutely. _

"_There now you see. I shall come and see you tomorrow now go on and meet lots of new friends, ok."_

"_Yes, alright Ita-chan. Bye until tomorrow." Naruto waved at me as the car pulled away from my house. Yet even worse things were to come a couple of months later. _

_I was walking up to the orphanage just like any other day when I saw a streak of blonde head right for me. _

"_Ita-chan, Ita-chan, guess what, guess WHAT….." I had heard my little angel cry as he ran into my arms and hugging him. _

"_What Naru?"I asked him waiting patiently for him to calm down and breath. I chuckled at his cuteness. _

"_I'm going to get adopted! Isn't it great! I'm going to have a daddy again_

"_That's great Naruto. So I guess this will be the last time we will see each other."_

"_NO Ita-chan I will see you again, we…..we…..we can make a promise. We will see each other again and get married." I laughed, "Of course Naru we will get married and have lots of kids!" _

"_Yay! So I guess I have to say good-bye now."_

"_Yes, but always remember our special promise." Once again we said good-bye only this time Naruto was not the only one crying. _

I started to once again cry. I still remember that day. And now Naruto can't even think to remember me let alone love me.

But I will win him back somehow I will. And I shall love him twice NO a thousand times more than my brother!

Sasuke you may be ahead but I still loved him first and soon he will remember and love only me once more!

**So there is Itachi and Naruto's past what do you guys think? Give me reviews I live off of them! **

**Oh and thank you to all who reviewed before I was so touched that's why I updated so fast, also I am having a contest to see who can guess Naruto's foster father whoever gets it write I will write a thank you story just for them. **

**Here's a hint don't over think it. **

**Good luck to all of you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOO SCHOOL IS OUT!**

**Anyway still need some more votes' guys.**

**Sorry for it being so long! I had to study then take finals so yeah. **

**I will say the results of the foster father have been resolved! And I shall say after the chapter is done! **

_**Last time **_

_I started to once again cry. I still remember that day. And now Naruto can't even think to remember me let alone love me. _

_But I will win him back somehow I will. And I shall love him twice NO a thousand times more than my brother!_

_Sasuke you may be ahead but I still loved him first and soon he will remember and love only me once more!_

**Now it's Sasuke's turn again!**

Itachi knew Naruto when he was young! That's why Itachi never talked to me that year and I did always hear him talk to father about a little kid but never would I thought it was NARUTO!

"Damn it. well this explains a lot." I said.

"Yeah I guess it does, but why could I not remember this. I remembered everything else." I took a deep breathe yes that was strange how come Naruto didn't remember Aniki?

"Well," I turned to Naruto I guess that's just something that we will have to find out and it starts with one phone call."

**Itachi's POV **

I picked up my phone on the first ring. "Yes?" I asked not at all bothering to check the caller id.

"It's me Itachi."

"Oh, I see. What do you want?"

"I need to see you and speak about a little blonde friend of ours." I heard a smirk in that voice. I almost growled into the phone. "Sure, I will be there soon."

"Great. Bye-bye." He had hung up.

I then slammed the cell phone down hard enough to break it.

"Damn him." I muttered, then walked calmly over to my closet to open, and grab my coat.

**Naruto's POV**

I heard Sasuke talk with him. I was a little nervous about this but I wanted to know my past.

I was also a bit scared to ask and call him but Sasuke had offered to call instead. I was glad I really just needed to rest after that confession.

Sasuke, he was taking all of this so well and even willing to help get back my lost memories.

I guess I truly loved him now.

Sasuke got off the phone. He had hung up. Getting up from my seat to approach him, I asked "Where are we going?"

"I told him to meet us in a coffee shop. Is that ok with you?" Sasuke had asked me.

"Yes. That's fine of course we have to leave now correct?" Sasuke nodded his raven colored head.

"Alright then let's go." We each grabbed coats then headed out the door.

**Back to Itachi**

I met him at the café sitting away from people. As I knew he would.

He waved over to indicate he was sitting there. As if I didn't already know. I nodded and sat. I looked around where is the other one?"

"In the bathroom." He answered short and with a hint of a smirk. "Why do you want him?"

I scowled at him like he didn't already know the answer to that?

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom when we had got to the coffee shop. So I told him I would go and find a table.

I waited for him to show up. I saw him walk through the door. I knew it was him, because he came in looking for someone I knew to be us. Waving him over, I had gotten a good look at him.

He had walked over to the table. Gazing at him I shook his hand "Hello Naruto has told me about you, my names Sasuke."

"Iruka. Nice to meet and talk to you face to face Mr. Uchiha." We both laughed and watched as a blur of blonde tackled his father into the ground.

**Now back to Itachi **

"Naruto is doing well I hope?"

"Yes, as much as he can with my brother." I answered the question this monster of a man threw at me.

"Yes, how is my son?"

**CLIFFHANGER! LOVE YOU GUYS AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ummmmm *Hides away from mob* I can explain! I swear….. **

**Mob: *glares and raises eggs to throw* **

**Sasuke: Just start writing!**

**Naruto: Yeah I want to know what happens!**

**Me: Ok *goes to write***

**Sasuke and Naruto are going to be the main focus in this chapter. **

**Next chapter will revel who Naruto's foster father was!**

_**Back to Sasuke's POV**_

_Naruto said he had to go to the bathroom when we had got to the coffee shop. So I told him I would go and find a table. _

_I waited for him to show up. I saw him walk through the door. I knew it was him, because he came in looking for someone I knew to be us. Waving him over, I had gotten a good look at him. _

_He had walked over to the table. Gazing at him I shook his hand "Hello Naruto has told me about you, my names Sasuke."_

"_Iruka. Nice to meet and talk to you face to face Mr. Uchiha." We both laughed and watched as a blur of blonde tackled his father into the ground. _

**Naruto's POV **

"DAD!" I said slamming into him. I grinned from ear to ear. Getting off of my dad while he caught his breathe I glance toward Sasuke who had a weird look on his face, almost as if he wanted to laugh.

Once Sasuke had looked into my face I knew I hit the nose on the head because he started to laugh and not just a chuckle either, but a full blown laugh. I was shocked and spoke it too.

"So even the great Uchiha Sasuke can laugh!" I had practically yelled into his pale face. Stunned at my behavior Sasuke had reduced down to a 'manly chuckle' and called me out on it. "Your right, Dobe."

"Hey now, don't call me that Teme!" again shouting at him. So my father had dubbed it time to interrupt us and say "Settle down you two. You act like an old married couple with those nicknames and the way you fight."

So I had of course said something to say back "How can you tell their nicknames? And we do not act like a married couple!" also turning red by the 'married' part.

Iruka then stopped me with a hand then with a serious face asked a question. "So why do you want to meet me here Naruto? Also why weren't you the one on the phone when you called me?"

"I couldn't call you because I can barely tell you what happened." I looked to Sasuke for help, distress written all over my face.

So I let Sasuke tell the things that happened the last week, except he left out the part where we were together. However the way he held me throughout the entire time he retold our meeting told how close we were.

Iruka had gotten sober with every word Sasuke said, yet I could tell he was happy for me to find someone like Sasuke through this whole ordeal.

I was worried he would treat me like trash, and that I would not be loved by him anymore.

I hadn't realized I started to cry. Iruka reached out for me but Sasuke was the one who hid me from the world and that brought out a smile from Iruka, for the first time today.

"I do see that something great has come from all your pain Naruto." I gazed at my father and nodded, smiling through my wet tears. Iruka ruffled my hair. "Good I'm glad. Now the reason you brought me here was not just telling me of your rape, Naruto."

I unclenched myself from Sasuke's hold and told my father the real reason he was here.

"I need your help to unblock my memories, of my rapist. I knew him when I was in the orphanage. Yet I don't have any recollection of that time. It was like I was adopted the very same day I was taken there."

I shivered, it sounded like something out of the twilight zone.

"Oh yes I remember your brother Sasuke. He was always there for Naruto before I adopted him. I was only a worker at the time but I could see how Itachi had started to care for Naruto."

I was shocked Itachi really did love me but why did he do _that _to me, someone he clearly loved? Another thing why can I not remember him? It was just too much to comprehend. How can I remember what that _Snake_ did to me and not Itachi?

"Tell me more, Dad. I need to remember for my sake." I told him determined to find the truth within my missing memories.

"Well this not very easy to tell but you made yourself lose your memories Naruto, you were so in shock that your mind made you remember only the bad. However I came into some recently bad news that I was going to tell you earlier but it turns out your foster father is still alive." Iruka had said very gravely and softly as to not shock me so completely. "I found out through a connection at the police station."

However I still froze. I couldn't believe what Iruka just told me. I leaned heavily against Sasuke now. How could that be I saw him die, Karin killed him with the knife and then marked me with it. How could this have happened?

"I'm so sorry Naruto but I don't want you to live in fear but I want you to be safe also. Don't worry there are cops already tracking this guy down. Yet once they catch him you are going to need to testify against him in court." I took in all of what Iruka said. I didn't want to go to court. I can barely think about what he did to me without getting chills. Even if he himself had not penetrated me he did a lot of other torturous ways to me, some of them involving whips and chains.

Sasuke spoke up next. "We have to get you to a safe house or something! I won't have you taken from me!" Iruka shook his head. "No, that will not be needed. He just needs to refrain from going out in public too much. I'm sure that his foster father doesn't know anything about you yet after all I didn't even know about you until today. So he is safe with you and maybe even your brother."

Sasuke was in shock. He could barely control himself in the same room as Itachi when we all had dinner that time. Even I was a little shaky yet Itachi had looked really sad and desperate that time. He hadn't even touched me the entire time. Only when he left did he actually reach out to even give me the barest kiss on my hand. I really want to know about my hidden past. Why did I block out the good times with Itachi and not the bad with my foster father?

Why did I not remember him? Why do I even want to? I realized with a gasp that Itachi was trying to protect me that time in the ally! He knows about my past because of his father and his love for me made him look it up also. I raised my head from Sasuke's chest and said clearly and calmly "I need to talk with Itachi."

**And scene!**

**So what do you guys think? Don't worry it will explain more in the next chapter when we switch over to Itachi and the mystery foster father! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I have finally updated! **

**Umm I know you all are mad at me so yeah I'm just going to write I hope you can forgive me and enjoy. **

**Last time…**

_Why did I not remember him? Why do I even want to? I realized with a gasp that Itachi was trying to protect me that time in the ally! He knows about my past because of his father and his love for me made him look it up also. I raised my head from Sasuke's chest and said clearly and calmly "I need to talk with Itachi."_

**Itachi's POV**

"You know I love him don't you Orochimaru." Naruto's foster father smirked once again. "Yes I know quite well how much you love my son. However he is with your brother after you raped him; of course that was your downfall wasn't it." He laughed at me.

I gritted my teeth, he smiled knowing that I would keep our end of the deal after all if I didn't hand over where and who Naruto was with all these years the snake would have killed Sasuke, just like he killed his wife Karin in the fire all those years ago.

I saw a blonde walk out of the bathroom. It was Deidara. I knew he was having sex with the snake to get back at me for dumping him but I didn't care. After doing what I was about to do I no longer have to put up with either of these men.

"Hello Itachi." Deidara had said in a low sultry voice. "Hello slut." I spit the word like venom.

He laughed seeming pleased with himself yet I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Well at least I'm getting some. After all I didn't rape the one person I loved did I?"

I almost snapped at him, but I had to keep my cool or else my plan would not have come together at all. Orochimaru grabbed Deidara and pulled him close almost like you would see someone do to their lover. Yet I knew the truth.

That embrace was control. Then again Orochimaru was only fucking him because he looked like Naruto. At least a bit he did. Blue eyes, blonde hair and small female-like body; which he was often mistaken for a women anyway.

They kissed but didn't take it too far. Deidara's face flushed bright apple red, and he groaned softy. I knew that they were feeling each other up at that very moment.

However I didn't care nor want to care. This beast hurt my love and made me do unthinkable things all these years.

After all I didn't want Naruto to end up in this man's hands or his bed ever again so I had decided this would be the last time that anyone would ever see Orochimaru ever again. I pulled out my gun in front of the whole entire café. Deidara saw the gun and put himself in front of Orochimaru.

Everything was a blur. People ran out of the café, all but two people.

I shot Deidara. With his dying breathe he mouthed "I love you." A tear had slipped down my face. I still had to make one more shot. Yet he was gone. Orochimaru fled from the scene. With that I was arrested for the murder of Deidara.

**OH NO! Please don't hate me! I promise to come out with the next part soon. I swear! I shall start typing now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Again!**

**So I have decided to come out with another chapter. Ummmm yeah so again I'm going to now get to typing once more.**

**I love you guys for sticking with me through all this and wanted to say thank you and I love all the reviews and advice everyone has given me. **

**This story is now coming to a close so please review and vote for the new story on my profile. **

**Love you all.**

**Last time…**

**Itachi's POV**

_I shot Deidara. With his dying breathe he mouthed "I love you." A tear had slipped down my face. I still had to make one more shot. Yet he was gone. Orochimaru fled from the scene. With that I was arrested for the murder of Deidara._

**More of Itachi's POV**

The police asked me over and over again why I killed him. I could not answer them. After all I had just killed a person, who had loved me. Someone who I should have loved back, yet I loved Naruto almost all my life, and I loved him too much to think about anyone else; for that I'm sorry.

I went to bed in the jail cell; thinking of Orochimaru, Naruto and my little brother, Sasuke. I knew I had to warn them that he was still alive and after both of them. I mean that's why I was planning on killing the snake in the first place.

Now I just had to find a way to contact them. I was an Uchiha after all. We always get what we want.

"Officer." I called out to the man who was guarding me. "Yes, Uchiha." He had replied a little nervous. Uchihas' did own the police force so I was still his boss and commanding officer. "I have a phone call I would like to make."

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I had listened to Iruka on a bit more of the details of Orochimaru being alive, before we had finally left the café. The dope I could tell was scared stiff. "Teme." I heard him whisper to me. My throat had tightened. "Yes Dope."

He scoffed at me "Don't call me Dope!" again he got really quiet. "I want to be the one to talk to Itachi." With this the dope looked into my eyes and practically mouthed the next words that came next "Alone."

"No Dope, I can't allow you to do this! Itachi raped you and I still don't trust him." Naruto started to shake.

"See, I can barely say the word rape or his name and you have flashbacks of what happened!" I grabbed him and pulled him so close to me I could feel his heartbeat in his chest. Naruto was also holding me tightly, burying his head onto my shoulder. I smiled at the child-like response he always gave me.

Looking back up at me the Dope had lifted his blonde head and his dark blue ocean eyes stared at me. That's when I saw his determination to talk with Itachi blazing through his eyes. I knew there was no reasoning with him. I signed then nodded my head at the Dope.

"Alright, I shall let you go and talk to him by yourself but I want to at least be in the vacancy." Naruto smiled then kissed me softy and gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Teme."

With everything said we went back to the house. However there was still worse to come our way.

**Orochimaru's POV **

So my little fox, I see you now have a new Uchiha to protect you, but that cannot keep me away from you for long. After all I missed my son and I still have yet to rape that tight ass of yours. Smiling I took out videos of when my kitsune was younger. I saw how he would suck me off like a bitch in heat, moaning for me to do more.

**On Video**

_I pulled my dick out and stroked myself imagining it was him. Those soft girly hands pulled me at first then gently licked my head. Pulling back the foreskin to give another small lick with that oh so hot and wet tongue of his. _

_Next Naruto would stick his tight and round ass in the air to go down on me. Now sucking me completely in his warm mouth, humming around my dick he would then stroke himself not yet old enough to cum, but old enough to feel pleasure. His eyes would glaze over and his cheeks would be flushed a beautiful red color. _

_I would cum then, by seeing my sexy kitsune in the heat of pleasure. "Swallow" I would say to him. And he would every last drop. He pretty eyes would look up at me then asking, no begging for more from me. More I would give to my little kit. _

_Knowing that I had to hurry up before Karin came and stopped me, I pulled Naruto up to sit on my lap. "Baby," again he would look up at me so child-like. "Yes, Daddy." Naruto, my son would say so sweet like sugar candy melting in your mouth. _

_I smiled at him. "I need you now to suck on Daddy's fingers. Can you do that for Daddy?"_

_Naruto bobbed his head up and down just like with my cock. I put my fingers to his mouth. "Suck, baby." And oh dear god did he suck my fingers, pushing them in and out with that talented tongue of his. I groaned at the feeling. "Alright that's good enough." _

_Taking them out of his cute cock sucking mouth I now turned his around to face his entrance. I pushed one finger in roughly. This was just the way he liked it. Naruto moaned his approval for it. _

"_Ah Daddy, more, I want more." He screamed at me while pushing back on the one finger. I smirked at the next slut I was creating, just like with Karin. _

"_Naruto do you like when I do this to you?" I asked him._

"_Yes, Daddy I love it." again he screamed at me. "But Daddy I want more." So with that I pushed another finger in. Now there were two fingers inside of him. I groaned at the feeling of wetness Naruto was making from his ass. _

_I watched as the tight hole tried to close my fingers in and crush them. Looking at it I now needed a taste of my Naruto. So I raised the ass even higher and began licking where my fingers were. _

"_AH! Daddy more! MORE!" Naruto screamed into the room. That's right bitch and once you're old enough I'm going to take away your virginity. Laughing to myself; I then pushed my long tongue into the pulsing heat. _

_Sweat dripped from both of us, are slicked bodies rubbed against one another. That's when I added the third and final finger into that ass. Tired I quickly made myself cum from finger fucking Naruto and gave Naruto his pleasure. _

**Back to present times…**

I masturbated to this video many times, but none of this felt as sweet as when Naruto was doing it. Oh god how I miss that mouth around me, sucking and licking me like a lollipop. Yes soon I shall get my cock sucking bitch back and take him once and for all. 

**And that's it! So how was my first lime! I think the nest chapter has a lemon maybe. I shall type it as soon as I put this one up! By the way this chapter is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on it to get it up as soon as I did! **

**So again Review and Vote! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OK guys here it is the last chapter! I know it's been FOREVER but I do have reasons. My computer broke so as we speak I'm using a friends. **

**Also I have been really, really sick! Like mono sick! Almost but not. **

**So without further Adieu I shall begin. **

_I masturbated to this video many times, but none of this felt as sweet as when Naruto was doing it. Oh god how I miss that mouth around me, sucking and licking me like a lollipop. Yes soon I shall get my cock sucking bitch back and take him once and for all._

**Sasuke's Pov**

Naruto and I just found out what happened with Itachi. He gave his one phone call to try my phone. So we both headed off to jail to see Naruto's rapist and my brother.

We were both nervous as hell. "Naruto, I just want you to know I love you and I will follow you no matter what." I held him against me softly humming to calm both him and me down.

"I know Sasuke. I love you as well. I just want part of my life I lost, and if your brother can bring that well I want to see him." With that done and said I kissed Naruto sweetly. Mapping out his delicious mouth.

With that we headed to where the police were Itachi.

**With Itachi**

"So what do you want to know Naruto?" Itachi asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Everything we did. I want to know." Naruto practically begged him.

So that's what he did he told how often they would see each other in the orphanage Naruto had grown in part of his childhood. Soon Naruto remember and both he and Itachi were talking of the past.

I was seeing green. WHY! Why did Itachi get everything? Yet when I saw how happy Naruto was by remembering my brother I couldn't help but feel happy for him.

He had finally gotten his childhood back! Yet I could tell there was something Itachi wanted to tell us.

"Naruto I'm happy you now know and can remember but I must tell you something. I want you to run. Run out of the country. Orochimaru's back and he wants you. "

"I know Iruka told us. We just met up with him when we got your phone call." Itachi sighed.

"Alright then Sasuke I know you and I are fighting but and it kills me to say this but I want you to take Naruto and run. Go to our family vacation house in New York. You both can blend in there. I will contact you as soon as I am realsed."

"Itachi-nii I can't do that. I can't leave you here by yourself. That snake will try to hurt you." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, please do this listen to me he could be here right now. I will not let you throw away your life for mine." Itachi pulled Naruto to him and kissed him right on the mouth. "I love you, as I always have."

Naruto blushed a bright red. Snarling I glared at Itachi yet there was nothing I could have done. Itachi has known and cared for Naruto longer then I have and that will remain as such.

Just as I was going to yell at Itachi the lights went out.

"What the hell?" I had screamed. Just right then I heard a voice I had never heard before. I had no idea what was going on until I heard a scream to my right.

"Naruto!" I heard Itachi yell at the top of his lungs. The lights came on and there stood a pale face holding Naruto by the neck and pointing a gun at my head.

**Naruto's Pov**

"Orochimaru." I gasped out. He grabbed me by my throat and aimed a gun at Sasuke. "Don't move." He softly told Sasuke, yet we all saw the evil and hate in his eyes.

Then he turned toward me with those deep yellow eyes that have seen my shame so many times. Yet I could not help they made me excited I was so used to his gaze that sick gaze which took me to whole new levels of pleasure.

I shivered in his arms. "Naru-chan." He said my name with such lust and longing I couldn't help but think of those long ago nights where he would bring such pleasure.

"**OROCHIMARU**!" yelled someone behind us. It was Kakashi! He slammed Orochimaru on the ground then handcuffed him.

Everything went black.

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"NARUTO. Please wake up. It's over."

Voices.

That's all I heard

"It's over." I whispered tears running down my face and a smile on my face.

And with that I woke to the face of Sasuke and Itachi saying it's all over. They each kissed me and we headed toward a brighter future!

**And that's a wrap! I know I said there might be a lemon but I felt this was a powerful ending. **

**But I can make an epilogue if you guys want with a lemon. Just tell me in the reviews! **

**Love everyone who supported me! **

**Next story will be up either today or tomorrow! **


End file.
